


Payback's a Bitch

by gatcombepark



Category: British Royal Family
Genre: mark gets what's coming to him tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatcombepark/pseuds/gatcombepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10% fic, 90% ripping Mark a new one, 100% Lala's fault. Crack Fic from Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback's a Bitch

This is it: this is their game, and Mark Philips is their little plaything. You could say it was an innocent enough idea at first- welcome his wife’s ex in to their bedroom for the sake of her entertainment. Not because she wanted to continue to have sex with him, but because she wanted to see Tim- her sweet and perfect Timothy- destroy her dense twat of an ex husband in bed. Mark is a selfish man; if it means sex for him, he’s in. If it means sex with the tall handsome Naval officer his ex wife married, then he for sure is in. Of course _the_ Mark Philips wouldn’t ever think himself gay, he’s been known as the best lay for women in the equestrian community since long before he was even interested in Anne. No, he’s not gay… no, he just considered himself curious as to what was so good about this Tim Laurence that Anne just had to have him.

Well curiosity is what got him trapped in their web, and God knows there are times where Tim wants to set this mouthy little cunt he calls his prey free.

“Bend over.”

“Look, I thought you were the sub here, I thought that was the purpose of this. _You're_ supposed to be the one bending over!”

Tim let out an exhausted sigh as Mark continued to run his mouth. The headaches that this man could cause. How Anne stayed married to him for so long he could never know… oh wait, that’s because the bastard was never around. He barely could suppress a snotty grin at his own thoughts.

Grabbing Mark by the back of his neck he pulled him close, “Listen to me, _Captain Philips,_ you are going to bend your insubordinate arse over or I will make y-”

“I’d like to see you try, brat,” Mark snorted, cutting Tim off and immediately regretting his decision.

He felt Tim’s grip tighten significantly, gods he was going to be bruised.

“I SAID, BEND OVER OR I WILL MAKE YOU!”

Tim only wished the little pound cake could see the terrified look on his face. And where did he get off on calling him ‘brat’!? Yes he was five years Anne’s junior, and Mark did have tendencies for pointing it out; but he was not going to get away with this behavior. Insubordination was not tolerated on this estate.

Mark had himself bent over on the bed in record speed; he was indeed scared shitless by Sir Timothy Laurence. And it didn’t help that he could hear the uncontrollable snickers of his ex wife across the room. For fucks sake, she enjoyed this far too much. Mark could see her out of the corner of his eye, stark naked except for a pair of pearl earrings and matching necklace around her neck. Long legs spread with one thrown over the edge of the large Victorian style cushioned chair she occupied- looking every bit the regal Princess she was.

“Oh, just grab yourself a drink and a bag of bloody _crisps_ why don’t you, like you’re watching cinema quality porno,” Mark scoffed towards Anne. She was still beautiful, he could admit that, but she made his fucking blood boil in these situations.

Anne's signature smirk spread across her face. “While I do appreciate the idea, Mark, I think I’m fine for now.”

Thinking she’d push his buttons a little more, she began to rub her breast as she watched Tim ready himself for Mark. (That was the main rule, always be safe. God knows who Mark had been doing- or _what_ for that matter.)

She smiled as Tim made his way over to her. He was perfect in every way, her sailor. His chest was puffed out, his bravado fully on as he prepared to fuck Mark senseless for her. Giving him a long kiss she whispered in his ear,

“ _Do your worst, love._ " 

"My pleasure, _your royal highness_." 


End file.
